


Wanna bet?

by pom12536



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron missing scene, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton's Farm, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pom12536/pseuds/pom12536
Summary: Steve and Tony are arguing, so naturally, Clint and Natasha have a bet.Or what happens when the Captain and Iron Man share a room for an entire night?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't super graphic or anything and it's my first time writing anything like this. I kinda wanna write a full Avengers fic (150k+) but I don't know if anyone would be interested, so let me know :)

Tony

“Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?” Tony grunts swinging his axe through a log.

“Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things. I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception,” Steve said, throwing another log onto his large pile of firewood.

“Yeah, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him,” he pointed out going for another log.

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes," he scoffed. “Pulled us apart like cotton candy.”

“Seems like you walked away all right.”

“Is that a problem?”

“I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned,” he snarked, bringing his axe down.

“Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet.” Tony looked up and marveled at the man in front of him.

Their relationship was a mystery to both him and the entire team. When they were on the field they coordinated well for the most part, with a couple scuffles here and there. When they were at the tower eating meals with the team they would help eachother cook meals and set the tables (how had his life with these crazy people seen domestic days?). When he had taken the responsibility of teaching Steve about pop culture, they could sit together on the couch and laugh for hours on end; except for the time that they had watched the titanic and Steve had gotten ansty at the sex scene, and then horrified at the ship sinking.

Despite the times that they got along, there were the times that they did not get along. When they had first met they were prepared to rip each other's throats out. After one of their first raids on a hydra base at the beginning of the year, Tony had fucked up and ignored one of Steve’s orders. The Captain had approached him in a SHIELD briefing room and practically shouted at him for twenty minutes about responsibility. He had pointed out that no one was injured and his plan had worked, but it had only enraged Steve more. They had not spoken for two weeks after that, and they only spoke again because Natasha had threatened him.

“I haven't seen it? Seriously?”

“I wouldn’t say so,” Steve frowned.

“You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?”

“Well I guess you'd know. Whether you tell us is a bit of a question,” Steve angrily slammed his axe down again.

“Banner and I were doing research,” he argued.

“That would affect the team -”

“- that would end the team,” he barked. “Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the "why" we fight, so we can end the fight, so we get to go home?!” That’s when Steve took the log he was holding and ripped it in half like it was paper. Tony felt his heart jump a bit after that.

“Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time,” Steve growled.

“I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, uh, Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor, it doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might…” Laura interrupted shyly.

“Yeah, I'll give her a kick.” As he turned to leave he looked back to his pile of chopped wood. “Don't take from my pile.” He left quickly before he could see the angry reaction from the Captain. When he got to the barn it was none other than Fury lying in wait. Fury lectured him like he normally did when they got together, but he felt like he was still being attacked from all sides.

“You're not the director of me.”

“I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man, who cares very much about you,” Fury huffed, sitting on a bale of hay.

“And I'm the man who killed the Avengers,” he faltered.

“I saw it. And I didn't tell the team, how could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. Steve died in front of me. I felt it. The whole world, too. It's because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could.”

“The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear.”

“I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on.”

“You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them.”

“I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. Wasn't the worst part.”

“The worst part is that you didn't?” Fury asked standing. “Or maybe your feelings for teammates are getting out of hand,” he muttered with a sly grin.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Tony it is not my place to meddle in your personal life, but the relationship between you and the Captain is on a crux. None of us are quite sure which way you two will fall.”

“There is no ‘me and the Captain’, alright? He hates me,” Tony admitted, looking to the ground.

“Tony, I know you very well, and I’ve known Steve since the day he woke up. You argue, yes. But hate? No.”

“I cannot believe that you are trying to give me relationship advice right now.”

“Oh Tony, I would never do that.” And then Fury left him alone with his thoughts.

Natasha

“Barton, I’m telling you. Those two are gonna go at it like rabbits tonight,” Natasha argued as they spied on the men through the kitchen window.

“No, they are going to argue and fight and Steve will end up coming to the couch and Tony will follow and apologize and our leaders will be ready to go,” Clint insisted. “Steve is not gay. I know Tony is probably bi, but Captain America? No way.”

“You don’t see it but I am telling you, something- no, someone will go down tonight,” she chuckled.

“Wanna put money on it?”

“I'll do fifty.” Clint held out a hand and she shook it with a large grin. She was going to win fifty dollars in the morning.

Steve

“Okay well Steve you can stay with, uhm. Well your options are stay in a room with Stark, or sleep on the jet,” Clint looked at him apologetically.

“I’ll take Tony.” Clint raised his brow and stared at him. “Don’t give me that look, you know that isn’t how I mean it.”

“Whatever man,” Clint put his hands up and turned away.

“I just wanna talk to him before tomorrow is all,” Steve clarified.

“Oh that is a risky idea my friend,” he laughed in response.

“What, why?”

“Cap, there are two outcomes of you and Tony having a ‘talk’.”

“And what are those?” he rubbed his forehead and ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

“You will either fuck or fight,” Clint grinned. “Nat and I have a bet about it.”

“Who’s on what side?” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh no Cap, I’m not ruining my chances. Tomorrow morning I’ll tell ya who won,” he said with an evil smirk. “You're in the first room to your right, up the stairs. Good luck on your mission Captain Rogers.”

“Barton, I hate you. Tell Natasha I hate her too,” he scorned sarcastically. Barton only continued to smile while he walked up the stairs with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the large guest room where Tony sat on the bed staring at the wall.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Steve swallowed his anger and set his bag next to the bed. He knew that Tony would say anything to avoid talking and he would have to be patient.

“Tony, please don’t.”

“Fuck,” Tony dropped his head in his hands.

“Tony if you hate me that much, then we should really talk before tomorrow when we fight for our lives,” he insisted. Tony lifted his head and looked up at him with red, bloodshot eyes.

“I’m sorry I don’t hate you, I swear. I don’t… I mean maybe I’m just… shit I don’t know how to say this kind of stuff,” he cried shaking his head. Steve sat next to him on the bed and hunched over with his elbows on his knees.

“We suck at communicating,” he murmured quietly. “But I'm gonna keep trying.”

“I supposed talking to you won’t kill me,” Tony responded with a gruff voice.

“I’m not up here to lecture you, I… I just want to understand why,” Steve said looking over to Tony, who was wiping a tear from his eye with his sleeve.

“Why I created Ultron?”

“Well, yeah I want to know that later maybe. But I just want to know why you didn’t tell me about it.”

“Because you wouldn’t understand, none of you could understand,” Tony insisted.

“But Tony, we are a team.”

“But you guys just wouldn’t get it, Thor would’ve -”

“ - no Tony, us,” he interrupted. “You and I are supposed to be the team leaders. I feel like we always work together well on the field, but not off of it. You don’t trust me.”

“It's not that I don’t trust you, it’s because I’m a loner Steve, I don’t know how to work with other people.”

“No. You have always told yourself that you are alone because you don’t trust anyone except yourself. It has worked for you in the past but you don’t have to do this lone ranger act. You have friends here, you have a team that trusts you. Tony, I trust you,” his voice faltered and broke slightly. Tony turned to him and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He felt his body stiffen, but he tentatively returned the embrace with a sigh of relief.

“I do trust you,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s shoulder. This made him hug tighter. They pulled apart after a few seconds and Steve chuckled. “What’s funny?”

“You know that Nat and Clint have a bet about what we're doing up here?” Tony threw his head back and laughed.

“Does it involve us doing it?” Steve blushed and looked away.

“Yes, the other option was arguing,” he added hurriedly.

“Yeah they’re both dickheads,” Tony said fondly. “If we tell them that we did both, do they both lose the bet?”

“I’m sorry?”

“If we did fuck - oh I’m sorry, if we made love, who would win the bet? Because we already argued,” Tony remarked.

“I don’t know,” he laughed standing and grabbing his bag. “I’m just gonna get ready for bed.”

“Alright.” He walked into the bathroom and shut the door quickly.

“Damnit.” Tony was only joking about sex, and it had brought his mind to the dangerous place of his fantasies. He groaned angrily, because he should not jack off in his teammates bathroom while the teammate of his infatuation sat right outside the door. “Shit the things you do to me,” he muttered looking at the ceiling. He felt relieved when his dick was freed from his jeans but he tucked himself into his waistband and pulled on black sweats, brushed his teeth, and walked out of the bathroom thinking about war and the horrible Titanic movie Tony made him watch. It helped a bit. He dropped his bag by the door and looked over at Tony who was pulling off his t-shirt.

“You okay Cap?”

“What? Yeah of course.”

“You sure? Sounded like you were talking to yourself in there.”

“Oh uh sorry,” he stuttered.

“You say ‘sorry’ too much,” Tony teased. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look really uncomfortable and I would say it’s because I’m shirtless, but you are also, well,” he gestured to Steve’s torso. Then he pulled on one of his close fitting black shirts.

“I can put on a shirt if this makes you or I mean if this looks awkward or no bad I uh,” he said flustered.

“Calm down capsicle I’m not gonna bite ya,” Tony said walking around the bed. Oh. The bed. It wasn’t a small bed by any means, it was a queen at least; yet, being next to Tony he knew that the bed would feel much smaller. Tony flicked the main light off and laid down on the right side of the bed with a loud sigh.

“Steve, are you gonna stand there all night?”

“No, no sorry,” he ducked his head and practically jumped onto the other side of the bed and laid on his back.

“Do you really sleep like that?” Tony asked propping himself up on his elbows to look at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“Steve, you look like a board. How is that a way to sleep,” he chastised.

“I’m just a little… stressed,” he decided with a grimace.

“Sit up.”

“Why?”

“Just sit up Steve, for one minute,” Tony pushed on his shoulder. So he listened and forced himself to sit up on the mattress. “Now just swing your legs over the edge of the bed there.”

“Tony, what are you doing?” he sighed, scooting to the edge of the bed and settling with his legs dangling over the side. “You gotta relax Cap. You need to sleep,” Tony murmured sitting on his knees behind him.

“Hard to sleep with you around.”

“Let me work my magic Capsicle.” Tony placed his hands on Steve’s bare shoulders and he felt himself tensing up. “Relax Captain,” he purred, massaging his upper back.

“Huh,” he breathed, letting his body sink into Tony’s touch. Tony worked at a tantalizing pace, carefully circling the knots in his back until he felt himself leaning backwards towards the engineer. He slowly ran his hands down Steve’s sides until he was rubbing them across his lower back.

“Lean that way a little,” Tony whispered, pushing him up gently. Steve tipped himself forward which gave Tony more room to work. He worked for almost fifteen minutes before smoothing his hands down Steve’s back one last time and dragging him backwards until he could lay back down. He felt calm and content for the first time in months while Tony moved back to his side of the bed. Suddenly he was too far away. “Told you I knew magic,” Tony said softly.

“Thank you,” he smiled. “I’ll return the favor if we survive tomorrow,” he joked. Tony didn’t respond and he immediately felt guilty as he rolled onto his side. “I’m sorry, that was a really bad quip,” he admitted.

“Cap, you don’t have to return any favors,” Tony laughed. “Are you sure that you’re okay?” he added, turning over towards Steve.

“I’m good.” Tony actually propped himself up again moving closer to Steve with a sad look shadowing his face.

“Steve you keep saying you’re okay but you're acting… a bit off. You’re making me worry which I don’t like to do about just anyone,” he said looking at him with a very serious expression that he seldom wore.

“I promise, it’s uh nothing important. I’m okay I swear. Better than okay now,” he forced a smile to hide his anxiety. Then he very ungracefully tried to readjust his erection under the blanket and Tony, being Tony, simply lifted the sheet and said, “oh.” “Damn it Tony stop that,” he yanked the blanket back down and rolled to the edge of the bed.

“So is that from getting a massage after not being laid for awhile, or is someone gonna win a bet tomorrow morning?”

“Tony this isn’t funny,” he groaned, burying his face in his hands. “It’s just embarrassing.”

“So it’s me?” Tony pondered inching closer.

“I’m sorry I really didn't mean to… to get, um -”

“- hard?”

“Right,” he flinched. Tony was suddenly right there leaning over him and pushing his hands away from his face. He then gave him a devilish grin before he swung his leg over Steve’s torso and he sat on his knees over him.

“You should've mentioned it sooner,” Tony smirked, dropping his hands on either side of his head.

“Mentioned what?” he said, quivering.

“You like men, don’t you?”

“Unintentionally.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” he said looking up at Tony who raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I mean, I think that you’re, uh well, you're just very,” he gestured to Tony’s torso awkwardly. “It means yes, alright,” he blushed.

“Good,” Tony whispered, pressing his body against Steve’s and kissing the center of his bare chest.

“Tony is this - mmh shit,” he choked as Tony nuzzled into his neck with soft kisses.

“Is this what Steve?” Tony ghosted past his ear.

“Don’t you think this is a bad idea?” he managed, suppressing a moan while Tony began sucking on his neck.

“If it’s a bad idea then you should probably stop me,” he muttered before leaning back down and sucking on another part of his neck.

“I don't think I can stop you.”

“Then don’t Steve. You want this,” Tony was practically gloating as he ground his hips down against Steve’s.”

“Team dynami -”

“- no.” Tony sat back on Steve’s stomach and ran his fingers in circles around his nipples, making him tempted to buck his hips, but he held himself back.

“Steve look at me. Do you like me?” He nodded.

“As an adult, do you consent to this?” Nod.

“Have you thought about this before?” Nod.

“Then what is stopping you?” Tony slinked back down to place another bruising bite to his shoulder.

“Nothing,” he murmured.

“Then tell me what you want.”

“I don't think I understand the question.”

“Do you want to fuck me? Or I can suck you off, or give you a handjob, or we can just lay here together. Just show or tell Capsicle, I want whatever you give me,” Tony insinuated running his hand down his side.

“Do you have uh stuff if I decide to um…”

“Fuck me?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“There’s always the vaseline that is in the nightstand over there.”

“Okay,” he brought his hands up to Tony’s hips and moved him forward slightly.

“I’m not sure what kind of sex you enjoy, but if you want me to follow your orders, this is the time to give them.”

“You? You are gonna listen to things I say?” he laughed leaning his forehead against Tony’s.

“Absolutely,” Tony conceded.

“I’m not sure you’re even capable of listening to anyone,” he said mockingly with wide eyes laying his head back on the pillow.

“You suck,” Tony groaned, running his hands over Steve’s chest.

“And here I thought that was your job,” Steve joked, massaging Tony’s thighs.

“Really?” Tony exclaimed, sliding his hands under his waistband. Steve threw his head back laughing at the genius who was acting like a kid on christmas.

“If you’re really okay with that.”

“Stop it Roger’s, of course I am,” Tony said sliding his body downwards, kicking the sheets off the bed. Steve felt like he was straining through his pants as Tony moved his hands over his groin and ran his tongue down his stomach. He gripped his sweatpants and began pulling at them until Steve lifted his hips. “Goddamn Stevie.”

“What?” he said lifting his head.

“You are enormous,” he stated.

“Uh, sorry,” he chuckled.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Tony laughed softly, curling his fist around his dick and licking a long stripe down the side.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned reaching down to tangle his fingers in soft brown hair. Tony steadied himself before sinking down over his cock until his nose was brushing his stomach.

“Jesus christ Stark,” he felt himself bucking his hips involuntarily. Tony continued bobbing his head up and down as he swirled his tongue around the head and sucking softly. After what could've been 5 minutes or 5 hours, he really didn't know, he carefully pulled Tony’s head up until his cock popped out of his mouth.

“I don’t wanna cum yet,” he explained when Tony glared at him.

“How short is your refractory period?”

“I’m not sure honestly,” he shrugged.

“I want ya to come for me then, I’ll make you go twice” Tony encouraged as he descended on his dick once again.

“Shit,” he choked out, forcing his hips down to stay on the bed.

“Good lord Steve,” Tony muttered pulling away, “use me, don't hold yourself back,” he growled, clicking his tongue.

“Are you -”

“ - Steve so help me god I will bite you if you don’t start fucking my throat.”

“Alright alright,” he said, shaking his head. Tony slowly dipped back down while keeping his eyes trained on Steve. He grabbed his hair and swiftly pushed him down with a groan. “Fuck Tony,” he grunted snapping his hips up. Tony moaned loudly, sending vibrations up his body that encouraged him to continue shoving his head up and down brutally. He barely registered that nimble fingers were reaching down to squeeze his balls and press up against the sensitive skin behind them. He could already feel his orgasm turning in his stomach and he curled his fingers even more tightly in Tony’s hair.

“Shit Tony… I’m gonna cum,” he moaned letting go of Tony’s head to let him up. Tony pushed himself all the way down while gripping Steve’s thighs. “Fuck -” he cried out reaching to grip Tony’s shoulders tightly as he rode out his orgasm. He barely registered Tony swallowing around him as he came and dropped his head back on the pillow breathing heavily. Tony pulled his head up, giving his dick one last lick before crawling up his side and nuzzling Steve’s neck .

“So the great Captain does swear?”

“Shut up,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around the engineer.

“You have to make me, because I don’t know how to shut up on my own. I just really like the sound of my own voice and I mean who wouldn’t, I’m a charmer -” Steve rolled over and pressed his lips against Tony’s until he felt him melt into the kiss.

“You’re annoying,” he teased as the other man moved towards his neck once again.

“But you like it darlin’,” Tony murmured nibbling his ear gently.

“Mhm.”

“Tired?”

“What? No,” he said sitting up. “I’m not done,” he laughed, rolling his hips against Tony's leg.

“Damn all ready for me,” Tony grinned leaning into another kiss. His tongue was snaking into Steve’s mouth while his hands wandered over his shoulders. He tugged at Tony’s pants until he pulled them off and threw them to the floor. Tony broke their kiss momentarily and reached for the nightstand before shoving the vaseline into his hand.

“Wanna go on your hands and knees, or on your back?” He cocked his eyebrow in surprise.

“Whatever you want Capsicle, but I am a bit of a slut so maybe I’ll crawl for you,” Tony whispered seductively, ghosting his lips over Steve’s before pulling back and crawling towards the foot of the bed.

“Fuckin c’mere,” he grunted grabbing Tony’s hips and dragging him backwards.

“Mmm your Brooklyn accent is gorgeous,” he responded, his lithe body stretching like a cat. Steve leaned down to Tony’s ass and slowly ran his tongue over his rim.

“Fuck Stevie.” ‘Mhm’ he answered, moving his tongue in slow circles. He carefully spit into his hand and slipped a finger past the taught muscle while Tony squirmed beneath him. He pushed his tongue in even further as he hooked his finger and pressed against the sweet spot that earned him a deep guttural moan from the engineer. He worked a second finger in and began scissoring slowly.

“Steve, I need your dick inside me right now.”

“Be patient Stark,” he teased, twisting his hand.

“No, I’m ready for you to fuck me,” Tony panted rocking his hips backwards.

“So demanding,” he chastised, adding a third finger.

“Please darling I’m ready for you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, that's all,” he argued, running his free hand over Tony’s back.

“You won’t hurt me Steve,” Tony sat up and arched backwards with an incredible flexibility and kissed him passionately. “I meant it when I said I trust you.”

“Good,” he said, grabbing the vaseline from the nightstand and gently pushing Tony forward until he dropped to his hands. He scooped some of the rub from the jar and coated himself with it before dropping it and moving back to Tony.

“Just relax,” he murmured, lining himself up with Tony.

“I should be telling you that,” Tony huffed, reaching back and stroking his cock eagerly.

“You know I’ve done this before,” he whispered, breaching him slowly.

“Holy fucking shit yes,” Tony shouted throwing his head back.

“You have to be quiet, there are kids in the house,” he warned while he pushed himself deeper.

“How can I be quiet when you're shoving your incredible cock in my ass,” Tony replied through heavy breaths. Steve groaned in response as he sunk fully into the tight heat of the genius.

“Just stay there… I need a second,” he grimaced.

“I know, you’ll be alright in a minute,” he assured, leaning down to plant small kisses to smooth skin.

“So you’ve done this before huh? Was it a guy?”

“Yeah. But uh, well, I’ve never done it on this side,” he blushed.

“Mhm makes sense. How do you like it so far?” Tony clenched around him and it drew a filthy moan from his mouth.

“Fuck Tony,” he said shifting himself forward. Tony pulled off of him slightly before pushing himself back.

“Oh I love when you swear,” Tony groaned as he continued to fuck himself on Steve’s cock. “Wanna help me out Capsicle?” Steve snapped his hips forward and grabbed Tony’s slim shoulders for leverage as he began pounding into him at a brutal pace.

“Shit Stevie right there that’s so fucking good,” he babbled arching his back into Steve’s touch. They moved in sync for the most part with a couple awkward stops that caused them both to smile and it gave Tony the pauses he needed to cuss enough to make any sailor blush.

“I’m almost - mhm fuck,” he groaned lifting Tony’s hips slightly and angling his thrusts downwards.

“Me too darlin’, give me a hand,” Tony moaned arching his back. Steve reached down blindly to grab Tony and give him a few quick tugs until he was shouting out profanities while he came. He moved his other hand up to Tony’s mouth to muffle the noise while he stilled his hand to carry Tony through the rest of his orgasm. Tony pressed a small kiss to the inside of his hand and clenched around Steve once again.

“Oh hell,” he choked as he pushed Tony back down to his hands and knees and continued to slam into him at full speed.

“Mhm you wanna cum inside me baby?” He intended to answer, ‘yes’, but it came out as a loud cry as he spilled himself into Tony. Tony twisted himself like an acrobat to bite down on his shoulder and suck roughly. He felt his vision whiting out while he came down from his high panting heavily. He moved to pull himself away but Tony pulled his hands around his waist with a sigh.

“Just sit for a minute sweetheart,” Tony purred softly.

“Mhm we have to get cleaned up and get in bed. Long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah I know,” Tony sighed letting his arms drop and allowing Steve to pull himself out. He gasped as he slipped out and watched his cum drip down the geniuses leg.

“Do you like what you’re seeing there Cap?” Tony laughed as he languidly slid his body down to the bed while holding his ass in the air in front of Steve.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered, reaching out to circle his rim with his thumb.

“I’m not the amazing one darling,” Tony grunted sitting up and jumping off the bed.

“Hey,” he protested grabbing his hand, “I happen to think you are pretty fucking incredible.”

“I’m nothing special, Capsicle. Not next to you,” Tony muttered turning back towards the bathroom to grab a washcloth.

“Don’t do that,” he said as Tony wiped his torso clean.

“Do what?” “You always downplay yourself, compare yourself to the rest of the team.”

“Part of my charm,” Tony flashed him his press smile and pulled on a pair of large sweats.

“Tony c’mon,” he protested grabbing what he thought were his own sweatpants from the end of the bed. “Uh Tony?”

“What?”

“You stole my pants,” he laughed holding up a smaller pair.

“Normally I would be sorry but these are really, really, comfortable,” Tony responded with a sly grin as he hopped back onto the bed.

“You’re lucky those look good on you or I would take them back,” he droned, pulling on boxers and crawling into the bed behind the engineer who rolled over to look at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“For creating Ultron and getting the team into this mess and not to mention I’m kinda an ass and You’re right I’m self deprecating because you guys are just more responsible and smart and sensible and you aren't the ones making these mist -” Steve surged forward to kiss Tony quiet.

“Just breath,” he pulled back smiling.

“Sorry,” Tony huffed, grabbing his neck and reeling him back in.

“Wait, I want to be serious for a second,” he muttered leaning back while Tony was nibbling on his bottom lip. “Tony, seriously.”

“You kissed me first honey, you get what you pay for.”

“I wanted you to stop rambling,” he said rolling his eyes. “Yeah, you created Ultron, but I know you. You thought that Ultron would be a viable solution to a real problem and I understand why you did it.”

“Where’s the ‘but’ Capsicle?”

“There isn’t one, I just want you to know that we all trust you with our lives. We have so much respect for what you do and I want to get you to believe me. I’ll tell you everyday if I have to,” he promised. Tony stared at him like he was crazy but ultimately laughed lightly and pressed his forehead into his chest while embracing Steve in a crushing hug.

“Hopefully one day I’ll believe you,” he whispered. Tony rolled himself over and pulled Steve’s arms around him and they fell asleep in a tangled mess of limbs.

Four hours later Natasha crept up to the guest room to wake up the team leaders who hadn’t come downstairs yet. She pushed open the door slowly and smiled widely at the sight. Steve laying on his back with his hair uncharacteristically tousled over his forehead and his arm draped off the edge of the bed. Tony was slewn on Steve’s chest with his arm resting over his shoulder. She quietly shut the door again before knocking loudly and calling out their names, telling them to get their asses downstairs. There were a couple loud thuds as the men scrambled out of bed to get ready. She skipped down the hall and ran down the stairs until finding Clint packing a bag in the living room.

“I win.”

“What? Did they really?” Clint gasped looking up.

“Yeah, pay up,” she said holding out her hand with a grin.


End file.
